To Want a Saiyan Baby
by forevergotenandbra
Summary: Bra and Goten end up having a baby. This is a story describing the process they go through until they have the baby.
1. Confessions

Goten and Bra's Baby

It had been a year since Goten and Bra had gotten married, both happy.

Bra snuggled into Goten's chest as the sun hit her eyes. It was morning. Goten blinked his eyes a few times before fully waking up. Bra gave Goten a good morning kiss and began starting her morning routine. Goten simply watched as the beauty dressed in her clothes. It was a Saturday which meant no work for either of them.

"Goten?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna go for a picnic or something; it is a beautiful day."

"Uh… sure."

_Yes I'll finally get to talk to him without phones or any bothers! _She exclaimed to herself mentally. Goten quickly grabbed some clothes while Bra packed the picnic.

=) =) =)

Goten and Bra were lying under the sun of beautiful Mt. Pau.

"Goten, can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything, love."

"Okay, what do you think of children?"

Goten immediately became alert.

"Children? I think they're okay, I guess. But, I'd rather wait though. Why?"

"Are you absolutely sure you want to wait?" Bra whispered under her breath.

"What, no I'm just saying I don't think we could take the responsibility. Bra, practically I'm saying we have a lot of stuff in our lives right now."

Goten grabbed her hands to enhance his point

"Bra, we'll talk about this more tomorrow. Just enjoy yourself, hon."

"Okay, but how long do you want to wait…."

Goten muffled her words with a kiss.

"Like I said enjoy yourself, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay, but please answer my question."

"Bra, please don't ask any questions about a baby for today."

"Okay, so what's planned for today?"

"Alone time…"

Goten picked her up and kissed her.

"You said you didn't want a baby, right now."

"I don't, but you're tense; we should fix that."

Bra chuckled.


	2. The Talk

To Want a Saiyan Baby

Chapter 2

Goten's POV

It was morning, I'd been dreading it. I had to tell Bra what I thought today. If I told her I wanted to wait she'd be heartbroken, but I want a child too, just not right now.

"Goten… are you awake?"

"Yes…"

He hoped that she hadn't heard any hesitation in his voice.

"Okay now we talk; how long do you want to wait?"

"For what, love?"

"Goten, you know 'for what'."

"Fine, maybe um…"

He couldn't say years, but a couple of months would be good.

"2-3 months seems to be good, Bra. What do you think?"

"That's great; so when can we start trying."

"As long as it's at least two months away, its fine."

Goten yawned and tried to go back to sleep.


	3. I'm Prego?

To Want a Saiyan Baby

Chapter 3

Bra's POV

Bra was in her closet changing her clothes for her day. It was a warm Sunday. She was thinking over her beautiful dream. Maybe I'll finally get my baby! Goten, on the other hand didn't seem too peppy. Maybe I should wait; for him. He is my husband, we've bonded and I love him. I just can't do something without him being okay with it. She walked out of her closet to find Goten sitting on the couch in their summer home.

"Goten?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're okay with a baby?"

"Bra, I'm certain."

Goten got up and gave me a hug; I moved my hand to run through his unruly black hair.

"So, it's a Sunday what's planned?"

"I don't know, but I don't really care."

"Well, Goten remember we're going back to West City tomorrow."

"So, are you saying you want to go back to West City today?"

"No, just making the statement."

"What about breakfast?" Goten asked anxiously while his stomach growled.

"One of these days I'll understand you Goten." Bra snickered to her hungry mate.

"Okay Goten, what do you want?"

"Food, I want food!"

"Not funny!"

"Pancakes and sausage sounds good."

"Okie Dokie, coming right up."

I pranced happily into the kitchen, not wondering how melodramatic that might have looked to Goten, but I'm getting a baby! Dad, would be proud that he'd get his first grandchild, except he may not be happy that the child's last name will be Son. Mom and Chi-Chi will be ecstatic, but I don't know about Goku. I cooked swiftly as Marron had told me so. She is married to my brother and it's kind of hard to get a saiyan food in less than 30 minutes. Thanks to Aunt Chi-Chi I can feed three saiyans in less than 30 minutes. I walked away to the bathroom; my stomach was getting really cramped. I glanced to my left to see the box of pregnancy tests I had bought. I thought I'd try even though it would turn out negative; it would be nice to see how it works.

I sat on the toilet and read the directions; man, it's sort of disgusting to have to pee on a stick.

I followed the directions and saw to red lines right there big and bold. I read the directions one more time; that was the sign for pregnancy. I took two more, both the same result. I was pregnant good for me bad for Goten. I couldn't just wait to months to tell him! But, if I tell him now he might think that I was trying to get pregnant. I've been on the pill for years and nothing like this has happened.

I've been "with" Goten for four years. When he was my boyfriend I was on the pill and it still worked. But, I'm pregnant now? Dear Dende, what am I going to tell Goten! I started to cry hoping that he wouldn't hear; that was a plan failed.

"Hey babe, what's with the sad face?" he said through food chews before swallowing.

"Go away, Goten. Please."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up."

"The God damn sky!" more sobs came out before I could stop.

"Dende, you're pretty mad at me; and by the way we're in a house so it's the ceiling."

"The God damn ceiling!"

"What's all this junk, Bra?"

"Nothing," I said as more sobs came out.

"Bra, you may be mad at me, but I'm you husband; I care about you giving the right to know."

I adore how he never curses and deals with this crap all the time. He's perfect; an angel and nothing less.

"Goten, I'm not mad at you."

"Okay then, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"You, don't wanna hear it."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nah-ahh."

"Ah-ha."

"Fine! I'm prego."

"You're a spaghetti sauce? Whoa, didn't see that coming."

"What? Hell no! I'm prego as in pregnant."

"What the fuck! I thought you were on the pill?"

"I was I don't know when, but I am."

"Bra, come here."

I slowly walked over and sat myself in his lap.

"I'm not mad, a little surprised at the most. But, you want a child and I do too. And, we still have 9 months to prepare for it."

"What was with the "f" word; you have never cursed at me. You've always been so proper."

"Sorry, I was just really surprised; but I love you way too much to get mad at you for getting pregnant. As long as it's my baby, that is."

I chuckled.

"Well, laughing is an upgrade from crying. I'm happy for you, Bra."


	4. Back to West City

To Want a Saiyan Baby

Chapter 4

Goten's POV

We were going back to West City today, meaning back to the watchful eye of Vegeta; Bra is excited about telling everyone about the baby today, but I don't know if I want to be a father right now. I mean, we lose all of the privileges we had before. 1. we had more alone time and we can't go clubbing, which we were planning on doing tonight. It's like responsibility I don't want is being thrusted upon me.

"Goten, are you alright, hon? You look preoccupied."

"Huh, oh it's nothing babe, just thinking."

"Okay, well anyhoo, we have SHOPPING to do!"

Oh great Dende, I hate shopping. But, I love seeing the way she smiles when she picks out a new outfit, an outfit that she knows I will think she looks like a princess in, well it doesn't matter; she already is an actual princess. I pulled into the driveway of our extravagant mansion to be greeted by none other than the Saiyan prince himself.

"It's about time you bring my daughter home, boy."

He muttered some incoherent words to himself.

"Bra, my darling daughter, we need to talk, follow me."


	5. Issues with Daddy and Perverted Goten

To Want a Saiyan Baby

Chapter 5

Bra's POV

Does Daddy know? Well, if you put two Saiyans together that are of the opposite sex you're bound to get a baby sooner or later. Kami, it's really been two months, I missed him so much.

"Well, are you coming or what, brat?"

"Oh be right there, Dad."

I gave Goten a quick peck on the lips before hopping out the car to meet the eyes of my father; this probably angered him; me kissing Goten. He led me away to where he expected to talk with me.

"Okay, princess. When you and Goten arrived I had sensed three power levels instead of two; care to share why?"

"Uh, well Dad, I kind of got knocked up at Mt. Pau; and then next thing you know…"

He quickly covered my mouth and made a scared sour face.

"Don't ever mention mating with that boy to me."

A grin spread quickly on my face; it was always funny to say something about Goten and I when he was in the room.

"Well, the big thing is that I'm p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t, pregnant!"

"You're what? I would be happier if you picked up some weak human hitchhiker than get pregnant with the freaking spawn of Kakorott!"

"Dad! Would you rather I get pregnant by a "weak human" than a strong, handsome, smart, loving Saiyan by the name of Goten."

There he goes with those incoherent words again.

"When were you planning to release your secret unborn child?"

"Today, after we went shopping of course. And, Trunks and Marron; is she pregnant yet?"

"Not to my knowledge. But, I don't care about Trunks right now, he can take care of himself, and he is not my little princess!"

"Wait, so I can't take care of myself, and I'm little?"

"What, no! It's complicated. Ugh! Just go shopping and go to CC when you're done.

FREAKING KIDS!"

Hmm, seems like Dad's not too happy. I wandered into the house to see Goten standing there, obviously, he was listening to the whole emo-convo with Dad and I.

"I'm fine honey, he wants grandchildren, just well….he's Dad, let's put it that way."

He nodded his head in approval.

"Since, we're all alone…"

"No, Goten! That's not a good thing to do when a woman's pregnant. Why have you been an animal for the last 3 days?"

"Because, you're a goddess, pregnant, and a full moon is tonight and you know what that's like on a Saiyan."

"I'm pregnant, yes. But, how does that matter?"

"Because, I know we can't do this for 9 months meaning I'm going to cram in all the time we have together."

"With this?"

"Absolutely!"

He gave me his goofy Son grin before he bent forward to kiss me.

"Okay, SHOPPING!"

"But, Bra!"

He whined to me like a child begging for candy.

"But, nothing Goten! C'mon!"

"Please!"

"No!"

I dragged him out to the car and gave him the keys.

"Bra!"

"Goten!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up, and drive!"

He turned the key, mumbled, and thank Kami finally backed out of the driveway.

"Bra…"

He tried one more time.

"Shut up and drive!"


	6. Shopping, Reunion, and an Evil Laugh

To Want a Saiyan Baby

Chapter 6

Goten's POV

"What about this one Bra?"

"Mmm…No!"

It has been two hours! She's picked out dozens of things for the baby, but absolutely nothing for her. I guess it is kind of my fault that I'm still here; considering I'm the one who said she should get something for her since she'll be under a lot of pressure soon. She's been through probably thousands of lingerie and hasn't found one little item that she likes.

"Hmm…Goten?"

"Yes Babe?"

"I've searched from thongs to full out nightgowns and haven't found anything."

And finally, she states the truth.

"Yea, I see. Heh, heh,heh."

"Wanna just walk through the stores?"

"Sure."

We walked through many baby stores and found many things along with them. I love the way she looks when she finds the perfect thing.

"Goten, I think we have enough baby junk. Want to go home?"

"Yes! Thank Kami!"

Finally we drove home dropped off the clothes and drove to CC. I tried to avoid looking at the cars to see who was there, but sadly I didn't have the willpower. Trunks was here along with Marron, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Master Roshi, Mom, Dad, Gohan and Videl, Pan and Uub. Pretty much everyone, even Piccolo was here. I escorted Bra to the door and opened it for her.

"Goten!" Mom said running up to me giving me a hug, then Bra.

"Bra!" Bulma said running up to Bra to give her a hug, then me.

"Oh my God, Mom! I need something to eat chocolate to be more specific." Bra said eagerly before rushing into the kitchen in search of something sweet.

She pulled out 6 tubs of pure chocolate frosting with a spoon. Vegeta gave me a do or die look before throwing out that Bra was pregnant. Since Bra was in her pig-out session everyone came and surrounded me with questions.

"Goten, you got my sister pregnant!"

"Uncle Goten's a father! When will the world get any crazier?"

"My little baby's having a baby!"

"It better train, wouldn't want it getting spoiled and end up like Kakorott."

"I want it to train too, son."

They all bombarded me, before we heard a very weak laugh not a funny one, but an evil one, but familiar.


	7. Pranks, Questions, and Boy or Girl?

To Want a Saiyan Baby

Chapter 7

Bra's POV

I stopped stuffing my face with frosting just in time to hear a very high pitched, disgusting, arrogant laugh. It was familiar. I wiped my face and quickly hid behind Goten; he did teach me how to fly and how to use energy waves to protect myself, but this laugh was none other then the Tuffle known as Baby; one of the strongest villains known to man and Saiyan kind. I embedded my nails deeply into Goten's shirt hoping it could fix something. Right when I though it was the end, Uub jumped out with an invention that looked like my something from my Mom's lab.

Uub began to laugh with his girlfriend, Pan, along with Mom.

"We got you good!" Mom said through laughs. Dad turned and went to the gravity room.

I ambled my way back to the kitchen to continue with my chocolate, but before I could get there every woman in the house torpedoed me.

"What are you going to name it if it's a girl?" asked Chi-Chi.

"What are you going to name it if it's a boy?" asked Videl.

"What baby cloth-line will you buy from?" asked Mom.

"I honestly don't know any to your questions, Goten and I will talk names and clothes…probably Baby Miracle's." (A/N some baby store I made up.)

I gave Goten a wink when his eyes met mine.

"Babe, Goten! Come here, we should talk names."

Goten scurried over to where the women were.

"Okay, but we don't know if it's a girl or a boy, so how do we…"

"I'll clear it up for ya, Goten!" Mom shouted eagerly.

"Come along Bra; let's see what sex the baby is!"


	8. What's HER name?

To Want a Saiyan Baby

Chapter 8

Goten's POV

I watched as Bulma whisked away Bra. Trunks came up to me and started to say something.

"Was Dad totally pissed when he found out you got his 'little princess' pregnant?"

"From what I heard from Bra, yes."

"Marron isn't planning on getting pregnant any time soon…. Well, I really wanted to ask you something, dude."

"What?"

"Where you and Bra trying to get pregnant?"

"Not at that moment; we were planning on it to be two months from now. But, sometimes life doesn't work in the way you something to happen, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Trunks said with a half smile. "Congrats, buddy."

"Thanks."

I walked off to where Bra's ki was. I didn't actually know Bulma's area of CC that well because of all the labs; when Trunks and I were little we used to spend more time in Vegeta's areas, AKA the training zones. I looked up at the scenery to see nothing but beige walls and endless rows of doors. After what seemed like an eternity, I found the door with the both Bulma and Bra's kis. I opened the door to reveal Bra showing her tummy to Bulma. Her stomach was shiny and slimy. It had ultrasound cream on it.

"Bra honey?"

"Yes Goten?"

"Don't you have to be three months before you can get your first ultrasound?"

"Yes, unless your Mom's a super science genius and can figure it out the day after you're pregnant."

Bulma began to speak. "Well Goten, seems you picked the right time to come in. Because, I just found out that your baby with Bra is going to be a girl."

Bra squealed with excitement while I skimmed through the girl's possible names. Bra + Goten= Gra, Boten, or Braten. All original, and ugly. Now, _Bulla_ + Goten= Gola(Go + la), Golla(AKA Gulla but with cooler writing.), or Bullaten. I thought over these possible names for awhile until I came to the conclusion that Golla was probably the best.

"Bra, what do you think of Golla? It's a combo of both our names."

"That was really fast for thinking of a name, but it's very original and pretty. Okay then, It's settled the girl's name will be Golla."

A/N In my next chapter I will skip to Bra's third month of being pregnant and continue it in threes. Tootles. =)


	9. Pregnancy for Bra is PMS

To Want a Saiyan Baby

Chapter 9

Bra's POV

It was cold, too cold. I was only three months there's no way that June could have turned to December that fast. I looked at the calendar to see it was August 20th, and then I opened a computer window to see it was 104 degrees.

"What! 104 degrees my ass! It's freaking freezing!"

I turned around to see Goten approaching wearing shorts and a tank-top.

"Bra, is something wrong, babe?"

"Is something wrong! Yes, it feels like its forty frikin' degrees!"

"Bra, if you haven't noticed, you've been turning the damn heater up all weekend; and it's actually ONE HUNDRED-forty degrees, not forty."

"Nah-aah, Goten it's actually 104 degrees, I just checked."

I smirked at myself for beating him in this "game".

"Bra, that's _outside,_ I was talking about _inside._"

I blushed at losing this battle and apologized for getting so PMS on him.

"It's okay Bra, you're gonna have your issues for a while, until those days are over I think I'll go to the pool for like, I dunno a couple…."

"Hours?"

"No, probably days, or weeks."

"Wow, Goten that was just LOL. I'm laughing my ass off. Know what, Goten I don't give a shit because….. aargh!"

As I marched away Goten blinked his eyes in surprise and walked away. Through our bonds I could hear him loud and clear though.

*Wow, how did I piss her off today? I guess pregnancy for Son Bulla Vegeta Briefs=PMS. No shocker there.*

Why did I ever marry a Son. Oh well, at least I love him.


	10. reflections

To Want a Saiyan Baby

Chapter 10

Goten's POV

A/N Goten reflects on Bra

It's Bra's sixth month; thank Kami her PMS and cursing died down. I kind of feel bad for her though, she has to experience a human and a Saiyan pregnancy in one. (Thanks Shayla!) And, she's bought tons of things for Golla. She also eats the nastiest things ever.

"Goten, since you're in the kitchen, may I have another sardine and mayo sandwich with a large glass of…"

"Pickle juice?"

"Mmhmm, thank you!"

Yuck! Worst thing is that I have to watch her eat it. Now I'm kind of grossed out to have the "alone time" I was talking about earlier with Bra because of her food choices! But even though she's gained 90 lbs. she's still a beauty, and a rare one at that, too. Long aqua hair that flows in the wind, blue eyes shining like a sea, and a, used to be, slim figure, a dream come true. I would hate to lose her. (Foreshadowing!)

"Goten! Sandwich, now!"

"Coming!"

Here comes PMS again.


	11. Baby Returns

To Want a Saiyan Baby

Chapter 11

Bra's POV

It was my 9th month, now I'm due any minute! I'm starting to wonder what little Golla will look like, obviously an angel face. Will she have my hair or his? Will she have my eyes or his? Will she have my personality, his, or a combination of both?

I began to roam the west wing of my large West City mansion. Right when I was about to open the door to the, once again, large bedroom I shared with my husband, Goten Shunken Idoued in front of me.

"Ah! Go-kun you scared me!"

"Sorry, B-chan,"

A smirk graced his lips, but he quickly whisked it away.

"Bulla, I would like you to come with me."

Bulla? He _never_ called me that, not even when we were in the sandbox! Why now?

"Bulla?" he said, irritation in his voice.

"I'm coming."

He walked me to and out the door, scooped up my legs, and flew to some sort of deserted wasteland/island. What was up with him?

"Oh Bulla, there's something I've been wanting to do,"

"What's that, honey? And, call me Br-"

He kissed me, but not his normal, soft, tender, loving kisses. More intense and exhilarating and…pained. He began to suck my earlobe, a sensitive part that he's known for years; I couldn't help but moan, this wasn't my loving husband. There was stinging and a liquid. He bit my ear!

"You bit me, Goten!"

"Yes and you taste wonderful."

His smirk came back and stayed this time.

"I'm not Goten, but I'll give you a clue, I've come to take your body. If you haven't figured out, I'm baby!"

His voice changed into his normal ugly, shrilling one.

"Oh Kami!"


	12. Baby Goes ByeBye & Bra in Labor

To Want a Saiyan Baby

Chapter 12

Goten's POV

What the heck! Why can't I move my body? Baby! That son of a bitch!

"Goten, I know you're in there somewhere, please don't!"

If he kills Bra and Golla, I'll have nothing to live for any more. I put up with Bra's constant bitching for 9 months and she dies! Man, that would tick me off. I powered up to super Saiyan, withought a hesitation.

"Baby, you are not taking my BLOSSOMING family!"

I let my anger of Baby flow. He takes my body with Valese and now my _wife. _Hell no! I let my anger flow even more freely as my hair narrowed up and my eyes turned a darker sea green. Soon after that, my eyebrows dissappeared and my super Saiyan hair grew down to my waist.

"Baby, I will kill you!" I said panting at each interval.

"Goten I love you, but you'll kill all of us and I'm the damsielle in dis-"

"Bra, get down!"

"Baby...you...you...ugh!"

I turned into an ape as my anger torwards him grew even higher. It grew higher and higher with my body and then finally, I went super Saiyan 4. Vegeta would probably be happy to call me his son in law at the moment.

"Now Baby, I will kill you, but I won't torture you, but first..."

I flew down and ripped some of Bra's pant leg fabric and wrapped it on her ear to prevent him from going into her, then I ripped some of my own pants and wrapped it on my cut on my arm.

"Back to what I was saying. That is more than fair."

"Goten, you got it all wrong! I won't do it! I WON'T! TUFFLE'S HONOR!"

"Shut up! SUPER DRAGON FIST!"

I flew to check on my beloved Bra.

"Are you all right?"

"My hero!" she said with an country girl acent.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry that this had to happen-"

"AAAAHHHHHH! GOD, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP! I THINK I'M IN LABOR."

"Oh sh-"

"SON GOTEN DON'T YOU DARE CURSE IN FRONT OF MY BABY!"

"I'm sorry!"


	13. Delivery Room and Dr Flynn

To Want a Saiyan Baby

_Chapter 13: Meet Dr. Flynn_

Bra's POV

I screamed as another contraction hit.

"Aah, GOTEN you BAKA Saiyan!"

"Bra, what do I do? I have no-"

"Goten, get me to a firetrucking hospital, that's what you can do!"

"Firetrucking?"

"What? I'm not cussing in front of my baby, Goten!"

"Shoulda' figured." He said under his breath.

"Goten!"

"Yeah, right!"

He scooped me up, still in super Saiyan 4 mode, and Shunken Idoued me to my doctor-my _cute_ doctor.

"Hello Mrs. Son and…" he began but Goten cut in for him.

"_Mr. _Son." Goten growled as he gave my doctor, Dr. Flynn, a deathglare.

"Well you've been working out haven't you, Goten?"

"Bra is in labor, Dr. Flynn!"

"Oh yes, come with me." Dr. Flynn said while cowering.

Goten powered down to normal Goten and his fur was replaced with his normal white shirt; he gave me a supportive grin while he whipped out his, surprisingly, unbroken cell and called our families to tell them the news.

"Bra, I know it hurts but I need you to-" Dr. Flynn began.

" I know, prepare for the baby."

I got up, put on hospital clothes on, lied in bed, and summoned Goten for his hand.

"Bra? Goten asked me while staring at my wincing face.

"yes?" I managed to get through my clenched teeth.

"I want to wish you good luck and to tell you love you."

"I love you too, but cut the mushy crap and- OH GOD! DENDE HELP ME! That hurts like hell!"

"Okay Bra, you're crowning!" Yelled Dr. Flynn.

"You think I don't know that?"

I squeezed Goten's hand and said "Here we go…"

Authors Note:

Cliffhanger I'll write the next chapter eventually.


	14. There is two of them?

_Hello, good people of ! I know it has been quite awhile since I last updated, but I want to remind not only to read but review as well. I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays and is ready for school again (I know I'm not). Well, there's probably going to be a few more chapters or I may stop at this one and write a sequel, but you must tell me in your reviews! Happy reading, y'all!_

To Want a Saiyan Baby

Chapter 14

Goten's POV

"Mr. Son? Mr. Son! GOTEN!" a voice yelled into my extremely sensitive Saiyan ears.

"No Mom, not the frying pan!" I yelped as I jolted awake from hearing my name be called by who I thought was my mother.

"Mr. Son, you passed out during the birth of your child."

"Oh dear Dende, is Bra okay, is the baby okay, how did I pass out?"

"Well, Ms. Bra is fine along with your beautiful children, and you passed out as soon as you looked at the first one crowning."

"That's great ne- hey did you just say 'the first one'? You mean there's more! Where is my wife?"

"She's in room 211 in the maternity ward, sir, would you like me to walk with you there?"

"No thanks, that won't be necessary." With that, I Shunken Idoued to room 211 to find a much disheveled Bra, with two plastic cribs/strollers next to her.

"SON GOTEN, it's about time you showed up! I had to deal with your whole family! Your Mom wouldn't even shut up for two minutes about how irresponsible you are. God; and I still have yet to name these beautiful creations."

I swallowed in awe as my tea kettle of a wife simmered and bubbled in front of me, and now I have to help her with naming our "beautiful creations".

"Well, they're twin girls, or boys, or boy and girl?"

"Oh, Goten, I'm sorry. You haven't even seen them, have you? I was unconscious for so long after the labor, so I thought you woke up a long time ago."

"No, um actual-"

"Come here, this is your son, we'll start with his name first."

I can't believe it, a boy. A boy; someone who I can teach how to fight, and give advice to, l and be able to make a man of. A son, the idea of having children never occurred to me until Mt. Paoz where Bra said she wanted one. I guess it was always something I planned on doing later in my life, but I always wanted a son.

"Uh, Goten? Are you alright, you're not really…. breathing."

"Oh yes, but I have the perfect name." I smiled and looked down to a boy with coal black eyes and an ebony tuft of hair on his miniscule head.

"What would that be, suki?"

"We should name him, Okurimono."

"I'm surprised; there isn't a 'go' in that. But, it's quite beautiful nonetheless."

I lifted the small child out of Bra's arms and into mine, where he snuggled up against my chest.

"I also think that we shouldn't name the other one Golla. We should name her Takara. Then, that way they will be matching."

"Goten, how did you know the other one was a girl?"

"Bra, I know you may not fight that often, but you do know what ki sensing is, right?"

She poked my stomach gave me a death-glare, leaving me to myself to call a nurse to finish the birth certificates.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally _see _your husband, Ms. Bra. You, Mr. Goten, are most certainly lucky to have such a beautiful wife and two beautiful children. By the way I'm Nurse Stanton. I will be taking care of your wife for the next two days while she is in observation."

"Thank you, miss."

"My pleasure." Nurse Stanton walked out and Bra turned to me and looked like she had a conniving, evil plan. When she looked like this she normally _did _have a conniving evil plan.

"My precious, beloved, husband, will you please go to 'Babies R Us', and by the blue set of everything we got for Takara."

"Damn it, I knew you had a plan, but I didn't think you'd make me go shopping, again!"

"Darn it, Goten get your lazy apple jacks up and go to babies are us!"

"What the hell, you think I'm a frickin' cereal now?"

"No Goten, 'apple jacks' is my replacement word for the 'a' word."

"You are so strange, but I'm going because I love you, and if I didn't you'd probably get Vegeta or Trunks to come kick my ass."

"Aww, you get smarter every day, bye! I love you!"

_Well, make sure to review, I sure hope you enjoyed it. I didn't like the end; I got tired of writing so I'm sorry if it sounded like a space filler. _

_See y'all in the reading world!_


End file.
